Origins
by Grayman964
Summary: With Koppai's food problem sorted out and fixed, Olimar, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie go back to PNF-404 to uncover the secret behind the planet.


Galactic Date 20XX

LOG FILE#1

"This is Captain Olimar of the S.S. Dolphin. This is my 4th visit to this planet, and searching for treasure never gets old! Today I managed to uncover what seems to be an ancient recording device. I brought along the Koppains that saved me on my third visit to help me find discoveries like this. And according to Alph, the contents of the device are still intact, though we need to find some sort of major power source in order to activate it as it seems to have lost power after many years being out of commission. The secrets of what it has to share interest me beyond comprehension."

-Olimar

"This is engineer Alph writing today's report! It seems like only yesterday we crash landed on PNF-404 and now we are back to study this planet more. In actuality it was the idea of the Hocotatian Olimar as he never really had the chance to study the planet as apparently his visits involved either a company debt or a fight against time. Either way he was more than happy to bring us along, I mean we did save him from the Plasm Wraith... Wraith. For some reason Olimar seems to shiver whenever that name is used. I would have guessed it had something to do with the Plasm Wraith, but it seemed to have been mothering him, not harming him. Even Louie the dolt he is seems to get uneasy when he hears "Wraith" and he had no contact with the Plasm Wraith at all. I may ask Olimar later about it.

-Alph

"This is Captain Charlie of the S.S. Drake writing today's status report. After generously being asked by the Captain of the S.S. Dolphin to visit PNF-404 once again, me and Alph jumped right at the opportunity to go, Brittany how ever needed a little convincing as our inter-galactic juicer would not be coming with us this time as our food supply would come from the delicious Hocotatian noodles provided by Captain Olimar. I would have never expected food from our neighboring planet would have food that even remotely tasted so good, and apparently I hear their carrots are better than their noodles, though Brittany says otherwise having eaten one herself and apparently Pikmin were named after them as Olimar stated there was a close resemblance between the two. Maybe I will avoid eating those after all.

-Charlie

"I don't even know why I agreed to go back to PNF-404. I mean back at Koppai we have all the juice you could ever want, and you don't have to worry about sharing it with others. But what's the point of not sharing when you don't have any to begin with! On top of that the food we are eating are these cheap Hocotatian noodles that you can get for 2 Pokos. And they aren't even that good. Next time I don't care if they offer a million Pokos, no juice equals no Brittany.

-Brittany

Galactic Date 20XX

LOG FILE#2

"This is Captain Olimar of the S.S. Dolphin. This is my 4th visit to this planet and searching for treasure never gets old! Today Louie had a brilliant idea for once. The the ship piloted be the Koppains could be use as a data collector for the recording device we found yesterday. Even as I wright this, the S.S. Drake is downloading and translating all the data on the device. Alph says it will roughly take about another day for it to be fully decrypted. Tonight will be a hard one to sleep through, as my mind thinks of all the secrets that will be revealed. We all can become the first people to know about PNF-404's history. Tomorrow will mark the biggest day in Hocatatian and Koppaian history!

P.S. It seems as though Alph is about to ask me something important so perhaps tonight won't be as restless as I thought.

-Olimar

"This is engineer Alph writing today's report. I asked Olimar about the Wraith and he started to get very tense all of the sudden, knowing this clearly bothered him I decided to leave the room but he insited to let himself explain. And to the horrors revealed, tonight will be hard to sleep through. On Olimar's second visit to PNF-404 he and Louie went through several caves to find treasure to pay off a debt that his company was going through. One of the caves he went in to was called the Submerged Castle, a cave Olimar could only bring blue pikmin with him. The cave itself was daunting enough with powerful enemies all over the cave, but that wasn't what scared him. What scared him was a enemy that has relations to what kidnapped him when we rescued him. He calls it... The Water Wraith. This creature set out to hunt down Olimar and his pikmin, effectively killing many of them, and even severely injuring Louie. This thing hunted him throughout the entire cave before being defeated by Olimar and a species of pikmin we didn't encounter called the Purple Pikmin. He even has a picture of it an I can't imagine keeping myself together if I encountered that thing. It even looks like an ancient monster in Koppai legends called... Amebouzu."

-Alph

"This is Captain Charlie of the S.S. Drake writing today's status report. Oh the horrors! Why would I agree to let the Drake become a deciphering tool?! The noise it makes is unbearable and now sleeping is next to impossible and a captain always needs his beauty sleep. Tomorrow better be interesting, because if I had to sacrifice a night of sleep for something totally not worth it, I will wring Captain Olimar's neck for not allowing me to get my rest.

-Charlie

"This is Brittany of the S.S. Drake. Today was restless as the captain decided that we needed to train our bodies for some stupid reason that a Bulborb or some other hostile creature would try and attack us. Sometimes I wonder what goes through that thick head of his, as why would we even need to condition when all we need to do is call on the Pikmin if we ever needed help. Still it was pretty fun during the water parts and even the food thief Louie partook in the conditioning. I still need to come up with some sort of revenge plan for what he did. Maybe I'll take his bug collection from him for a short while... or maybe not seeing as Olimar believes he controlled a giant monster bug.

-Brittany

Galactic Date 20XX

_HISTORICAL_ DISCOVERY_

LOG FILE#3

"This is Captain Olimar of the S.S. Dolphin. This is my 4th visit to this planet and suddenly searching for treasure has left me baffled. After the Drake decrypted the entirety of the device we all gathered in the Drake to watch what it had recorded. Apparently PNF-404 was once known as "Earth" by the species that once thrived here. This species calls itself as "Humans" and they are the reason we found so much treasure before. They built so much upon the planet they lived on, before wiping themselves from existence. The Humans ,while creating so many devices and treasurers ,also built weapons of mass destruction. The weapons they used were known as "Nuclear Bombs". These bombs were apparently known to desiccate a huge surrounding area with a ginormous explosion. Not only that, but if you happened to be a survivor you would be exposed to what they knew as a deadly substance they called "Radiation". The Humans were the precursors of PNF-404 and it baffles me as to how such an advanced race could suddenly wipe themselves from the face of PNF-404. This also seems to predate the existence of the Pikmin seeing as there is no mention of them at all. I would simply dismiss that claim as due to the fact Humans were giant but they also studied bugs. So a species as incredible as the Pikmin would be hard to miss right? More questions fill my mind as I ponder the what PNF-404 was like during the existence of Humans. Scientist will surely get a kick out of this one in the future."

-Olimar


End file.
